Zac Efron
Zachary „Zac“ David Alexander Efron ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger, der in den frühen 2000er Jahren zu schauspielern begann. Bekannt wurde er durch die High School Musical-Filme, der Verfilmung des Broadway-Musicals Hairspray und der Fernsehserie Summerland Beach. Leben Efron wurde in San Luis Obispo, Kalifornien geboren und zog später nach Arroyo Grande, Kalifornien. Efron wuchs in San Luis Obispo auf und zog später nach Arroyo Grande http://www.zefron.com/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=12856&fullsize=1. Sein Vater, David Efron, ist Ingenieur in einem Kraftwerk, und seine Mutter, Starla Baskett, ist Sekretärin http://www.thestar.com/entertainment/movies/2007/08/04/zac_efron_the_high_school_hunk.html. Efron hat einen Bruder, Dylan,http://www.tvguide.com/celebrities/zac-efron/bio/192497 und hatte nach eigenen Angaben eine "normale Kindheit" in einer Mittelschicht-Familie http://www.thestar.com/entertainment/movies/2007/08/04/zac_efron_the_high_school_hunk.html. Er ist Agnostiker und war nie religiös http://www.zefron.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=352&pos=5. Sein Nachname, "Efron" (אפרון), ist ein aschkenasisch-jüdischer Nachname, der einem biblischen Ort entstammt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KC-Ffrt__h0 http://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=efron(sein Großvater väterlicherseits war jüdisch, und Efron beschrieb sich selbst als jüdisch). Efron sagte, dass er "ausflippte" wenn er die Note "2" und keine "1" in der Schule hatte, und beschrieb sich selbst als Klassenclown. Sein Vater ermutigte ihn dazu, mit dem Schauspielern anzufangen, als er elf Jahre alt war. Anschließend trat er in Theaterproduktionen seiner High School auf, arbeitete am The Great American Melodrama Theater und im Vaudeville, und nahm Gesangsstunden. Er performte in Shows wie Gypsy; Peter Pan; oder, The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up; Little Shop of Horrors; und The Music Man. Seine Lehrerin Robyn Metchik (die Mutter der Schauspieler Aaron Michael Metchik und Asher Metchik) empfahl ihn einem Agenten. Später unterschrieb Efron bei der Creative Artists Agency. Efron schloss die Arroyo Grande High School 2006 ab und wurde an der Universität von Southern California. Ebenso besuchte er die Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts, einem College in Santa Maria, Kalifornien, das ihn die Möglichkeit gab, als "junger Spieler" in den Jahren 2000 und 2001 zu agieren. Efron kam in der Forbes Celebrity 100-Liste 2008 auf Platz 92, mit einem Einkommen von 5.8 Millionen Dollar im Zeitraum Juni 2007 bis Juni 2008. Am fünften April 5 2009, erreichte sein Einkommen 10 Millionen Dollar. Das People Magazin gab 2007 bekannt, dass Efron mit Vanessa Hudgens bei den Dreharbeiten zu High School Musical zusammenkamen http://www.smh.com.au/news/entertainment/zac-efron-grows-up/2009/04/04/1238261849639.html?page=3 http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20052827,00.html. Nachdem die Beziehung im Dezember 2010 endete, schrieb das Us magazine jedoch, dass sie sich "während der Dreharbeiten zum ersten High School Musical Film trafen, und daraus eine romantische Idee zwei Jahre später wurde." http://www.usmagazine.com/celebrity-body/news/zac-efron-vanessa-hudgens-split-20101312 Anfang 2013 nahm Efron den Kampf gegen Alkoholismus und Drogenmissbrauch auf. Seit Juni 2013 ist er nüchtern. http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/people/2014/05/01/inside-zac-efron-sober-life-neighbors/8561209/ Karriere Mit 15 Jahren hatte er seine ersten Auftritte in Fernsehserien. Bekannt wurde er vor allem durch seine Rolle in den Disney-Filmen High School Musical. 2006 spielte Efron im Film Hairspray mit. 2007 drehte er High School Musical 2. Dieser Film brachte einen Rekord im US-amerikanischen Kabelfernsehen mit 17,24 Mio Zuschauern. Weitere Filme folgten wie z.B. 17 Again – Back to High School, High School Musical 3: Senior Year und Wie durch ein Wunder. Angeblich erhielt Zac Efrons bereits mehrere Angebote für die Aufnahme eines Soloalbums, die er jedoch immer ablehnte, da er sich auf seine Schauspielkarriere konzentrieren wolle. Filmografie Auszeichnungen & Nominierungen Auszeichnungen *2006: Teen Choice Award: Bester Newcomer für High School Musical *2006: Teen Choice Award: Bestes Leinwandpaar High School Musical (mit Vanessa Hudgens) *2007: Nick Kids’ Choice Award: Bester Männlicher Hauptdarsteller für High School Musical 2 *2007: Teen Choice Award: Heißester männlicher Darsteller *2007: Hollywood Film Award: Ensemble des Jahres (zusammen mit den anderen Schauspielern von Hairspray) *2007: Young Hollywood Award: One to Watch in Hairspray *2007: Blimp Awards: Beliebtester Schauspieler *2008: MTV Movie Award: Bester Newcomer für Hairspray *2009: MTV Movie Award: Bester Hauptdarsteller für High School Musical 3: Senior Year *2009: Teen Choice Award: Bester Comedy Darsteller für 17 Again *2009: Teen Choice Award: Bester Darsteller in Musik und Tanz für High School Musical 3: Senior Year *2009: Teen Choice Award: Choice Rockstar Moment for 17 Again *2010: Bravo Otto: Bester männlicher TV-Star *2011: People’s Choice Award: Favourite Movie Star under 25 Nominierungen *2005: Young Artist Award: Bester Hauptdarsteller für Miracle Run *2007: Young Artist Award: Bester Darsteller in einer Fernsehproduktion für High School Musical *2008: Critics Choice Award: Bester Song für Hairspray (2007); zusammen mit Queen Latifah, Nikki Blonsky, Elijah Kelley (mit dem Lied „Come So Far“) *2008: Astra Award: Bester Hauptdarsteller für High School Musical 2 *2009: MTV Movie Award: Heißester Kuss High School Musical 3: Senior Year (mit Vanessa Hudgens) *2010: Nick Kids’ Choice Award: Beliebtester Männlicher Darsteller für 17 Again *2010: MTV Movie Award: Bester Hauptdarsteller für 17 Again *2011: MTV Movie Award: Bester Hauptdarsteller für Wie durch ein Wunder Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in